


Not the Right… King?

by Sivan325



Series: Kinks in Mirkwood [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Series: Kinks in Mirkwood, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas has a gift for his lover, and Thranduil should know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Right… King?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ellender
> 
> All the remain mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Written as a gift to Aragorn's Birthday, sorry though for the late, enjoy :)

**Mirkwood**

Elrond took his lover outside the castle, thinking that Thranduil could use some fresh air.

"Why are we here?" Thranduil asked his lover, not knowing what the healer’s intentions were. 

"I thought that you should see what is going on outside." Elrond replied.

"Away from our devious sons, you mean?" Thranduil asked  
Elrond.

"Of course," Elrond replied as he smiled at his lover. "What’s the worst that could happen?"

"Famous last words, my love," Thranduil replied, then repeated, whispering, "Famous last words…"

\--

Legolas caressed his lover's face as he spoke softly, "I have a gift for you."

Aragorn turned to look at his lover, smiled, and asked his love. "Am I going to regret it?"

"Nay Estel, now come on, I… I mean… We do not have a lot of time… we must hurry…" Legolas replied and urged his lover to follow him.

Aragorn wondered why Legolas had to rush and what the gift was.

"Where are we going?" Aragorn asked, but he received no answer.

\--

Legolas led his lover to the throne hall, then ordered the guards there to leave, "Leave us, you may patrol outside for awhile, or until my father returns.”

"We will do as you order us, Prince Legolas." The guards bowed and left.

Aragorn looked amazed as he asked his lover, "How did you do that?"

“Do what?" Legolas replied innocently to his lover, and led him toward the throne.

"May I sit?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas grinned as he replied to his lover, "Before you sit, please take off your clothes, my king."

Aragorn grinned and played the role, "You should take off your clothes as well, my prince."

Legolas bowed to him and did as he was told, but very slowly.

Legolas took the task dearly into his heart as he started to strip tease in front of his lover. He noticed the lust in Aragorn’s eyes. Then he knew that he was doing a great job.

Moving his body slowly, he removed one layer and let it fall to the floor.  
Then he removed his leggings and let them fall, before removing the last layer, and walking toward his lover who sat on the chair.

"I am ready my king," Legolas bowed. "May I sit on your lap?"

Aragorn smiled and nodded.

The elf smiled widely as he walked toward his lover. He rubbed the manhood that lay limp and yet hard between the thighs. Then before he sat upon it, he guided the cock toward his opening and slid it inside. He looked into the man's eyes and started moving up and down. The pleasure soon overwhelmed him.

"Only sitting, Legolas?" Aragorn asked as he arched his back in the chair asking, "Tell me elf, is this your fantasy?"

" _Oh Valar_ … I never did it with you in my father’s throne chair, and… _Oh Valar_ … you are so good…" Legolas moaned as he remembered to breathe.

Aragorn supported his lover as much as the chair allowed him to. When he realized it was too difficult, the man decided to change positions.

He pulled his cock from Legolas's opening, guided his lover sitting on the chair. Then Aragorn moved closer to the elf and pushed his hard cock inside the wet hole, while touching the prince's sweat body.

Aragorn thrust in and out of his lover as he moaned with pleasure, and when he locked eyes with Legolas, they kissed passionately, trying to catch their breath.

"I… love you… my king…" Legolas moaned, declaring the words that meant so much to him.

"I love you too my prince," Aragorn smiled and kissed his lover, "Thank you for this gift that you gave me while your father is away."

"I will do anything for you my love, my king." Legolas said as he moaned in pleasure, his body shivering and his cum dripping from his cock.

Aragorn came at the same time as his lover. He emptied inside him before he pulled his cock out, and was messing with Legolas's length.

"Do not touch it, my prince!" Aragorn ordered his lover. "Let me clean you."

Legolas did as his king advised him.

\--

While Elrond was undressing him, Thranduil noticed the throne guards patrolling outside the castle.

Thranduil pointed toward the guards, "What are you doing here? You should be in the throne hall!"

"My love, you should not stress yourself." Elrond advised him.

"Prince Legolas ordered us to leave, my king." The guards replied.

"He will be the death of me." Thranduil sighed heavily.

"Only he? What about my son?" Elrond asked his lover.

"I'll never see the end of it."

"You know Thranduil; I do not think that we did it on your throne, yet." Elrond grinned.

"The way I see it, I think that I need a new chair." Thranduil sighed heavily.


End file.
